The Queen of Chaos
by AceBlast75
Summary: Red is the King of Chaos and Discord. After he tried to take over Pokelantia he disappeared. Now five years later, Yellow one of the princesses of Pokelantia is having nightmares, all with Red. When Red returns demanding for a bride, Yellow will step for the sake of Pokelantia. Will she live miserably or have a happy ever after? Based on Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364. DONE!
1. Prologue

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**A/N: Hey guys! Another fanfiction! So I was inspired to write this after reading the Masterpiece known as the Bride of Discord which was written by DisneyFanatic2364. Link to Bride of Discord: **** s/9199287/1/Bride-of-Discord** **Of course this will be the Pokemon and the rated T version of that. With a little spice. The main shipping will be SpecialShipping (Red X Yellow OTP OTP OTP!) I see Yellow as Fluttershy if she was a pony. Ok guys enjoy! If you have any questions go to my YouTube Channel **** user/AceBlast75FTW** **Enjoy the story guys!**

**3rd Person P.O.V (Point of View)**

**Prologue**

A long time ago there lived nine beautiful princesses. Lyra the princess of Balance, Rosa the princess of Lightning, Platinum the princess of Wisdom, Sapphire the princess of Fire, Serena the princess of Wind, White the princess of Earth, Crystal the princess of Ice, Blue the princess of Water, and Yellow the princess of Light. They ruled the land of Pokelantia with peace and harmony. Unfortunately not everyone wanted it that way. Red the king of Chaos and Discord, did everything in his power to disrupt the peace. One day he took over Pokelantia! Luckily with the princesses combined power they managed to defeat Red. The king was furious and escaped vowing to return. Five years later and he still hasn't come back. However a certain princess keeps having nightmares.

_*Start Dream*_

_"You are mine..."_

_"No! Stop! Don't touch me!" Yellow exclaimed._

_"You are beautiful... Please join me... And become my queen... Of Chaos..." Red whispered._

_"Never! No! No! NO!" She yelled._

_*End Dream*_

Yellow shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. She rubbed her eyes and observed her surroundings. She sighed realizing it was just a dream.

"Those nightmares... Why won't they go away?" Yellow got up and went out on to the balcony.

"I know it's been five years and he's probably not coming back but... I can't help but feel like he's coming soon..." She stared up at the stars.

"Yellow?"

Yellow turned around and faced Blue.

"Oh hey Blue... I couldn't sleep so I uh..." Yellow said nervously.

"Don't lie to me Yellow... Something's up..." Blue said crossing her arms.

"It was horrible Blue!" Yellow sobbed hugging Blue tightly.

"Shh... It's ok... I'm here now..." Blue soothed, "So... What's this about?"

"It was Red! He wouldn't let go of me, and he kept whispering things in my ear... And he wanted me to be his queen of chaos..."

"He isn't coming back Yellow... It's been five years,"

"I'm still scared Blue..."

"Listen tomorrow we'll be visiting Platinum... Maybe she'll know what to-" Blue started.

"No! This must stay between you and me! Please Blue! Promise me!" Yellow pleaded.

Blue sighed "I promise Yellow..."

"Thank you... You're a good friend," Yellow smiled, "We should get ready to see Platinum,"

"Oh yeah! Blue said, "She said that she had something important to tell us,"

"Then let's go!" Yellow grinned.

They got ready and left for Sinnoh.

**A/N: Since it's the prologue it will be short. Alright see you next chapter! -Ace**


	2. The Slumber Party

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**A/N: Hey guys time for another chapter! Again this is inspired by the Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364. Here is the link to the story: **** s/9199287/1/Bride-of-Discord** **And again if you have any questions go to this link to my YouTube channel **** user/AceBlast75FTW** **Alright enjoy the chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Thank you! I wanted to make a story that was different! Thanks for the support!**

**Drag0nshr1ne: Thanks I'm glad to make an interesting story! Thanks for the support! **

**StarShine65: Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thank you for the support!**

It was a beautiful day in Pokelantia. The birds were singing, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. In Sinnoh, Platinum was preparing for the other princesses arrival. Sapphire was helping her out.

"Thank you again Sapphire for the help," Platinum started, "I'm just so nervous… We haven't seen all the girls in a while,"

"No problem Platinum! It's the least I could do after you taught me how to pronounce those fancy words!" She grinned.

"It was truly agonizing to see you not able to pronounce those words Sapphire..."

"I'm sorry for that, I'm so excited to see the girls! It's been so long!"

"I agree, we've seen each of them separately, but the last time we all were in the same place was..." Platinum frowned.

"We don't need to talk about him... Done! The house is finished!" Sapphire grinned.

"Marvelous!" Platinum's doorbell rung, "Just in time too!"

Sapphire opened the door. Blue and Yellow smiled happily.

"Blue! Yellow! It's been so long!" Sapphire hugged them.

"We missed you too! How have you been Sapphire?" Blue asked.

"Good! Platinum has giving me some lessons in English so I could understand those fancy words!"

"Are we the first ones here?" Yellow questioned.

"Yes, but I have a feeling Crystal and Lyra will be here soon," Platinum cut in.

A couple seconds later the doorbell rang again.

"Hey girls!" Lyra said enthusiastically.

"Lyra! Crystal!" They exclaimed.

Lyra accepted their hug while Platinum stood respectively next to Crystal.

"Do you two have to be such grouches?" Blue pouted.

"It has been a long journey Blue, maybe tonight when the festivities begin," Crystal smiled.

Blue sighed knowing better than to argue with Crystal. Before anyone could speak again, Platinum's doorbell rung yet again.

Platinum to meet the eyes of the remaining princesses.

"White! Rosa! Serena!"

"Are we ready to party!?" Rosa exclaimed.

"I know I am!" White agreed.

"Please calm down girls... You're giving me a headache," Serena said rubbing her head.

"Don't be a buzzkill Serena," Rosa said.

"Before we begin girls... I have a special announcement..." Platinum started, "We have been chosen to prepare the Sinnoh Ball this year!"

"NO WAY!" They screamed.

"Yes! It's a great honor! Now here are your assigned jobs... Rosa you will be the DJ, Lyra you will set up the decorations, Serena you will design the suits and dresses, Sapphire and White will be in charge of food, Blue and Crystal you will help me organize, and Yellow you will sing a song at the end," Platinum explained.

"Wait... WHAT?!" Yellow exclaimed, "I can't sing in front of all those people!"

"Yellow... You have the best voice of all of us..." Blue said.

"Please Yellow... Cynthia specifically asked for you..." Platinum pleaded.

'Cynthia... The champion of Sinnoh herself... Asked for me?' Yellow thought.

Yellow sighed, "Fine... I'll do it..."

"Yay!" They cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Let's get to the party!" Yellow said avoiding the subject.

"Ok first of all... Gossip... Anyone got a man yet?" Blue smirked.

Everyone blushed at Blue's choice of words.

"Well? Sapphire how's your relationship with Ruby?" Blue teased.

Sapphire blushed deeply and looked away.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Fine... How has everyone been doing?" Blue asked sweetly.

As everyone talked about their lives in different regions… No one noticed that Yellow was the only one not smiling. 'Why do I still have those nightmares?' she wondered.

"Hey Yellow!" Serena started, "You ok? You haven't really said anything or smiled since we sat down,"

Blue shot her a look, and Yellow nodded.

"She's been having nightmares about… _**Red**_…" Blue said.

"What?!"

"And you never told us?!" Crystal exclaimed.

"I didn't want you guys to worry…" Yellow said quietly.

"Yellow… It's been five years, he's not coming back…" Platinum said.

"I know… It's just but… I feel like he's here watching us," Yellow said somberly.

"I have an idea to get your mind off that nasty Red," Lyra said, "We should have a slumber party!"

Yellow immediately perked up at this. She loved slumber parties.

"Yeah! That reminds me where are our rooms?" Rosa asked.

"Oh, we will all be sleeping in my room," Platinum said.

The girls went back to talking, but despite the happy spirits, Yellow was still frightened. About a half hour later everyone was in Platinum's room.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Blue smiled evilly.

"OH HELL NO!" White exclaimed.

"White! Language!" Yellow scolded.

"Sorry… But last time we played truth or dare Blue spiked our drinks and now has a unlimited amount of blackmail on us!" White snapped.

"What? I did nothing of the sort," Blue smiled innocently, "Besides, Yellow snuck into my room and burned it,"

"Blackmailing people isn't nice!" Yellow defended.

"I don't give a fu-" Blue started.

"LANGUAGE!" Yellow yelled.

-eight hours later-

"BLUE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Sapphire snarled.

"LANGUAGE! What did Blue do this time?" Yellow sighed.

"I better make sure Blue lives…" Crystal said leaving the room.

"It's almost time to sleep too, look at the time!" Lyra said.

The clock in Platinum's room read 10:30. The princesses set up their sleeping bags. They closed their eyes and fell asleep.

_*Start Dream*_

"_Yellow…"_

"_No! Leave me alone! What do you want from me?!" She screamed._

"_Isn't it obvious… I want you to be my queen," Red grinned, "Together we could rule Pokelantia in beautiful chaos…"_

"_Never! I'll never become your queen!"_

"_Ha! We'll just see about that!"_

_He stepped towards Yellow. She ran through the forest, but everywhere she turned Red was there. _

"_You can't escape!" He smirked._

_Red grabbed a hold of Yellow's wrist. She looked up at him with a look of pure fear. He only smiled and took her in his arms._

"_Now… Shall we get to our castle… My queen?" He said walking towards the dark side of the forest._

"_NO!" She yelled._

_*End Dream*_

"YELLOW! WAKE UP!"

Yellow shot up and pushed away.

"No! Stay away! Leave me alone!"

"It's ok Yellow it was only a dream..." Blue soothed.

Yellow calmed down, and Platinum gave her some tea.

"I'm sorry for waking you up..." Yellow said sipping her tea.

"It's ok Yellow... But you sounded really scared in your dream," Lyra said.

"He was trying to make me his queen... Why do I keep having that horrible nightmare," Yellow said holding back tears.

"It's ok Yellow... And if he ever does come back," Crystal started, "We'll be ready to take him down right girls?"

"Right!" They agreed.

"Thanks girls..." Yellow said giving a half smile.

_*Meanwhile*_

In the darkest forest of all of Pokelantia. Red sat smiling at the image in the mirror. He smirked at at Yellow's fear. Seems he made quite an impression no?

"The poor princess of Light... If only they knew how right she was," he chuckled.

"But no one ever believes her... Such a shame really..."

"Soon it will be time to take my revenge... The Sinnoh Ball tomorrow will have many important figures attending... This will the perfect opportunity..."

"What's even better will be the looks at those foolish princesses faces... Oh I can see the looks on their faces now..."

"Tomorrow will be a day they won't forget..." Red laughed evilly.

He looked around looking at his Darkrai.

"Don't look at me like that!" He glared.

Darkrai rolled his eyes.

"Oh so you don't think I can do it? I'll show you!" Red said.

(I'm just amused how you're talking to yourself) Darkrai said telepathically.

"I'm not alone! You're here!" He exclaimed.

Darkrai disappeared.

"CURSE YOU DARKRAI!"

_*Back in Sinnoh*_

"That looks great Lyra! Keep up the great work!" Blue said.

"Girls! The Champions of the Regions are here!" Platinum said.

Lance Powers **(I couldn't think of a last name :/)**, champion of Kanto, walked in with Gold Hibiki, champion of Johto. They were followed by Steven Stone, champion of Hoenn, Cynthia Black, champion of Sinnoh, Iris Flower, champion of Unova, and Diantha Carnet, champion of Kalos.

The princesses bowed at their arrival.

"No need to be so formal girls…" Cynthia smiled, "Everything looks great!"

"I agree," Gold smirked staring straight at Crystal.

Crystal blushed deeply.

"Don't be a ruffian Gold," Lance glared.

"What? I speak the truth," Gold said.

"I apologize for his barbaric behavior…" Steven sweatdropped.

"It's good to see you girls again!" Iris grinned.

"Shall we look around?" Diantha said walking with the other champions.

"Champions!" A boy ran in.

"Diamond?!" Platinum exclaimed.

"Platinum! It's been a while… We'll catch up later! I have an important letter for the champions!" Diamond said catching up with the champions.

"Ah Diamond, you have a letter for us?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, it's from the Orange Islands!" Diamond panted.

"Champions… A great danger is upon us, we require your help at once! Please for the sake of our people get here quickly," Cynthia read aloud.

"This sounds urgent… I wonder what the danger is?" Steven wondered.

"Two champions should stay here… Gold and Iris! Please stay here and watch over the ball," Diantha said.

"So you want us to stay here and party?" Gold questioned, "I'm ok with this…"

"We're keeping you two here because you're the youngest, and you're reckless," Lance muttered under his breath, "Blue… If something happens to me… I leave Kanto to you,"

"Serena that goes for you and Kalos," Diantha said.

"Sapphire same thing with Hoenn," Steven smiled.

"I believe I'm leaving Sinnoh in capable hands with you Platinum," Cynthia said, "We're off!"

"Bye!"

**A/N: That's where we stop! Hope this chapter was longer and better! Thank you all for the reviews! Until next chapter! Bye! -Ace**


	3. The Ball

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**A/N: Hey guys! Time for another chapter! Bride of Discord Link: s/9199287/1/Bride-of-Discord And remember if you have ANY questions go to my YouTube channel user/AceBlast75FTW Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Reviews:**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Yep they do, and I know that I looked it up. I just wanted a way to incorporate a shipping faster xD**

**Sakura Touko: I'm glad you find it interesting! I worked double time on this chapter because of all the reviews :)**

**StarShine65: Glad you like my story! It really makes me feel like I'm doing a good job :)**

**Drag0nshr1ne: It's here now! Also I will incorporate those characters ;) (Hint: This chapter)**

**LordStar016: Thanks bro! :)**

**To all reviewers! Here have a cookie! *Hands reviewers a cookie***

Cynthia, Diantha, Steven, and Lance were riding on Lance's dragonair getting closer to the Orange Islands. There was a dark shadow surrounding the land.

"I don't like this…" Lance said.

"Neither do I, this has a familiar aura to it…" Diantha said.

"It does… But what could it be?" Steven wondered.

Cynthia's eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"Oh no! We have to turn a-" She started.

"Not so fast!"

Red came out of the clouds.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Red! What in Arceus's name are you doing here?" Lance snarled.

"Isn't it obvious Lancey? I'm here to take my revenge!" Red smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Lance roared.

"You heard me... Lancey..." Red smiled evilly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Lance cursed.

"Cool it Lance," Diantha said, "And what makes you think that we are going to let you take your revenge?"

"Easy... I'm going to let myself..." Red snapped his fingers.

Shadows closed in on them trapping them in eternal darkness. Red grinned and clenched his fists. In their shadow prisons they felt a massive amount of pain in their heads. Red smirked and headed towards Sinnoh. 'Nothing can stop me now...' He thought.

_*Back in Sinnoh*_

Everyone was just beginning to arrive in Sinnoh. The gym leaders showed up from each region. Everything was going well, everyone was dressed up in nice dresses and suits, but Yellow had a feeling that something terrible was happening. She went out into the garden to relax. 'Everything is fine, he's not coming back' she told herself.

"Hey Yellow? You ok?" Sapphire asked, "You have to perform soon,"

"Yep! I'm fine... Totally fine..." She forced a smile.

"Is this still about... Red?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes... I just have this feeling that he's coming soon..." Yellow said sadly.

"Relax Yellow... Besides if he did come back we would defeat him just like we did last time!" Sapphire smiled.

"I guess your right..." Yellow fake smiled.

"That's the spirit! Now go in there! They're all waiting on you!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Alright... I'll do it!" Yellow walked back into the Sinnoh Ball.

On the stage Rosa had just stopped the music, and Platinum was using the microphone.

"Attention everyone! We will have a special performance by one of the princesses... Now presenting Yellow! Princess of Light!"

Yellow got on stage. Rosa started playing Heroes (we could be) by Alesso featuring Tove Lo. Yellow sung beautifully. While she was singing Red, who was disguised in a new suit and top hat, stared in awe. 'Her voice... Is gorgeous... I've heard anything so beautiful...' He thought. At the end of the song he decided to strike, and flew up from above and started dancing with Yellow. The audience gasped, and Rosa stopped the music. Yellow had her eyes closed, and opened them when the music stopped.

"What's going- Ahh!" Yellow exclaimed as she realized who she was dancing with, "R-Red…"

"Why Princess Yellow..." Red smirked, "I didn't know you had such gorgeous voice..."

His hand was on her back keeping her in place. Yellow was frozen in fear and shock. Sapphire was the first to react.

"Get your Chaos filled hands off her!" She yelled pushing him away from Yellow.

The other princesses were up on the stage in a millisecond. All about to use their powers. Red merely laughed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He smirked.

"Give us one reason not to!" Rosa snarled.

"You do care about your precious champions right?" He asked.

They stopped and listened intently.

"Now that I have your attention... Take a look at your precious champions..." He grinned evilly.

A picture showed the champions in their shadow prison. They each clutched their heads and screamed in pain.

"What are you doing to them?!" Blue growled.

"I'm overloading their brains... If I do that too much... Their brains might explode, and they'll die..." Red laughed.

The princesses looked in disgust at his laughter.

"If you attack me... They will die..." He said.

They looked at the ground. Red had them right where he wanted them...

"Now... I believe it is time to make negotiations for their release wouldn't you say?" He asked.

Crystal turned to Gold and Iris...

"Get everyone out... Make sure they get home safely..." Crystal ordered.

They nodded then started to get everyone out.

"Alright... We'll do your little negotiation game..." Platinum glared.

"Excellent..." He smirked, "Now for their release... I require... Two things..."

"Name them," White said.

"For the first thing... I need your word you won't use your powers against me... I will be able to move around the regions freely without worrying about being ambushed," he stated.

They thought about it. It seemed pretty fair.

"The second thing... I require... A queen..." He smirked.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Serena snapped.

"Ah! You didn't let me finish... She must come on her own FREE will in the next week or else... I will take one by force," He said.

"Why would you even need a queen?" Lyra asked.

"It gets lonely being the king of chaos... Darkrai is there but I require... A mate..." He smiled.

Sapphire almost threw up.

"What? Hard to believe I have feelings?" Red questioned.

"Yes! You are a cruel, heartless, man!" Rosa responded.

"It's demon! That's what my parents used to say," He smirked.

"Oh they must think the world of you," Crystal said dryly.

"They do! Now… If anyone steps up to be my queen… Send them to the darkest forest in Kanto…" He started, "If one doesn't show up at the end of the week… I _**WILL**_ take one by force…"

Everyone fell silent.

"That's all I need to say… Anything to add princesses?" Red sneered.

"Monstrous man… We have no choice…" Platinum muttered, "Nothing,"

"In that case, I'll take my leave… You know all of this could have been avoided… Had you listened to the Princess of Light over there..." He started, "Enjoy the Chaos…"

Red laughed evilly then disappeared. Sapphire slammed her fist on a table. Everyone else looked guiltily at the floor. Yellow was still frozen, from fear, shock, and disbelief. 'I was right?! Oh I knew it! I fu-flipping knew it!' She thought. Just then then the doors flew open. A group of boys ran in.

"Where is he?!"

"Greenie!" Blue exclaimed jumping on Green.

"Get off of me pesky girl!" He barked.

"Sapphire! Are you ok?" Ruby asked hugging her.

"He's got us right where he wants us!" She said angrily.

"What do you mean? What happened White?!" Black questioned.

"He has Lance, Steven, Cynthia, and Diantha in some sort of shadow prison!" White answered.

"Well can't you use your powers and defeat him like last time?" Silver asked.

"If we do that then he'll kill them!" Lyra said hugging Silver.

"Damn him!" Nate slammed his fist against the table.

"Where is he now?" Calem questioned holding Serena's hand.

"Darkest forest in Kanto…" Yellow said.

"You ok Yellow?" Pearl asked.

"I hate to say I told you so but…" She started, "I told you so!"

Everyone flinched at her tone.

"Sorry for my tone, but I told you!" She snarled.

Yellow ran out the door.

"Yellow!" Blue exclaimed.

"Let her go cool down Blue…" Green said.

_*With Yellow*_

Yellow ran outside, and looked in horror at her surroundings. The sky was pitch black with no sun in sight. It looked as if everything was darkness. There was no light, and as the princess of light you sort of need light to survive. She became dizzy and fainted.

"Yellow!"

Diamond ran to her side.

"I need to get you inside!"

He carried her inside. He burst through the doors.

"Princesses! Something's wrong with Yellow!" He yelled.

"Bring her here!" Platinum ordered, "Now step back,"

The light from inside absorbed into Yellow. Even though it was artificial light… It was still light. She got up and rubbed her head.

"Ugh… So much darkness…" She mumbled.

"Yellow! Are you ok?" Blue asked.

"Perfectly fine," She hissed.

"We're so sorry Yellow…" Platinum said, "Please forgive us…"

"You're lucky you're like sisters to me…" Yellow muttered, "I forgive you… But for now I need to make a charm,"

She made a necklace and put it on.

"Now I'll actually be able to go outside," She started, "We have to make sure the citizens are ok… Everyone go to their own home regions!"

"Yes Yellow!"

_*With Red*_

'Ah such glorious chaos! Wait… Is that… Happiness?' He thought. Red looked around. He saw a picnic and two people laughing. 'What?! How can they possibly be happy?' Red listened in.

"Wallace, thank you again for preparing this picnic," The girl said.

"Ah it's really no problem Winona…" He responded, "Although I'm quite worried about the situation at the Ball,"

"That was unexpected… Red showing up out of the blue like that…" She said.

"It's not going to ruin our evening though! Cheers Winona!"

"Cheers Wallace!"

'Ah… Young love… I'll do something to ruin their evening!' He thought. With a flick of a wrist it started raining.

"Where is this rain coming from?" Winona asked.

"I don't know… Here Winona, take my cloak," He took off his cloak.

"Thank you Wallace… Let's get to a hotel," She said walking to the nearest one.

"I had fun Winona,"

"So did I…"

She kissed him on the cheek.

'What?! But I ruined their date… Love can't be ruined…' He thought. He smiled at the thought of his queen. 'I know exactly what will happen and who will be my queen… Everything is going to plan...'

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter! I hope you guys liked the GracefulShipping (Wallace X Winona) I ship it! Until next chapter friends! -Ace**


	4. The Choice

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**A/N: Hey guys time for another chapter! This story is inspired by The Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364. Any questions go to my YouTube channel AceBlast75! Alright I hope you enjoy!**

**StarShine65: Happy Thanksgiving to you too! I wasn't planning on any shipping with the champions but-(Thinks of Plot Twist) That's actually a good idea… Thanks! There will definitely be a sequel! :) Thanks for the support!**

**Drag0nshr1ne: Yeah Red is like that this story… Thanks for the support! :)**

**Eeveepokemondedennedragonair: I love GracefulShipping too! I'll do some research on Lolishotashipping because I've never heard of it (Braces self) Thanks for the Support! :)**

**Sakura Touko: I'm glad I'm making an unexpected story! The next chapter is here now! Thank you for the support! :)**

**Happy Turkey Day! (Thanksgiving) Here's a feast reviewers! *gives feast to audience* **

The princesses and their friends were thinking in the main ballroom. Planning their next move when…

"Hello Princesses!" Red smirked, "And who are these boys? Your boyfriends?"

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Silver yelled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Red said snapping his fingers.

Silver was frozen.

"Silver!" Lyra exclaimed.

"You demon!" Black snarled.

"Oh zip it!" Black's lips turned into a zipper.

"Leave them alone!" Yellow glared.

"What are you going to do about it princess?" Red said caressing her cheek.

"I swear if you touch her again…" Sapphire said pulling Yellow away.

"You can't do anything to me," He laughed, "You all know what happens if you do…"

They gritted their teeth. Red was right if any of them did anything to upset or hurt him. The champions lives would end…

"What no smart comebacks?" He smirked.

"Why do you even need a wife?" Green questioned, "If you do have a heart it's probably as cold as stone,"

"So mean… Well if you must know… What if something unexpected happens to me? I will need a queen in order to…" Red slyly smiled, "Reproduce…"

Sapphire threw up. The others looked at him in disgust.

"Even Gold isn't that perverted!" Crystal snapped, "Speaking of which… Where is Gold and Iris?"

"Where's Diamond too? I haven't seen him…" Platinum said.

Red grinned evilly.

"Oh them! Yeah… I took them as… Extra insurance…" He said showing them in their shadow prisons.

Platinum gasped, then looked angrily at Red.

"Gold!" Crystal exclaimed, "Release him now!"

"Now why would I do that? This is just too much fun…" Red smirked, "Oh I know why! It's so you can be with your boyfriend…"

"He's not my boyfriend!" She blushed.

"Your blush tells me you like him," He grinned.

"Why are you here anyway?" Blue asked.

"To see if anyone has stepped up…" Red said, "Though I wouldn't mind if you did Miss Princess of Water…"

"Back off!" Green pushed Blue behind him.

"Well someone either has a crush or is too overprotective…" Red flicked Green's forehead using his shadow powers.

Green flew back into the wall.

"Green!" Blue ran to his side and helped him up.

"Stop it Red!" Serena yelled.

Red appeared behind her.

"Boo!"

"EEK!" She yelped.

"I wouldn't mind you being my queen either Princess of Wind…" He smirked.

"You wish," She growled.

"I do wish…" He smiled.

"Get your hands off her!" Calem yelled.

"Any of you would nice…" Red said, "How about you Yellow? Princess of Light… I would love to hear your beautiful voice every day…"

He kissed her hand.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sapphire roared.

"It's time I get going…" He said, "And I've decided to change things up a bit… My queen now must arrive in two days…"

Red disappeared.

"Damn it all to hell!" Nate punched through a table.

"Nate! You're bleeding! Here let me help!" Rosa said.

"Thank you princess," He smiled weakly.

"Silver…" Lyra said.

She touched his face it was as cold as ice.

"Crystal! You can control Ice! Can you unfreeze him?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Lyra, but my powers can't undo dark magic…" Crystal said somberly.

"Sapphire! You can control fire! Can you-" Lyra started.

"Same thing Lyra… Dark magic can only be undone by the people who cast it…" Sapphire said looking down.

"Can any of you help Black?!" White asked.

Black's lips were still a zipper and he could only make grunts and Mmphs.

"I'm afraid the only way we can get everyone back to normal is if someone goes to Red as his queen," Platinum said somberly.

"Then I'll do it…" Blue said.

"No! Blue you can't go! I'll go!" Serena exclaimed.

"No! You aren't going Serena! I'll go!" White said.

"You aren't going! I am!" Sapphire snarled.

They argued about who was going. Of course none of the boys agreed, but no one noticed Yellow. She decided to go hide away in Platinum's room, considering all the arguing. 'Should I go? Everyone is suffering…' she thought. 'But I'm scared… Scared of what he might do to me...' Yellow walked around the room. 'I should sleep on it… After all I didn't get much sleep last night...' Yellow got in her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

_*Start Dream*_

"_Hello Yellow," _

"_Who are you? I've never seen you before…" Yellow asked._

"_I'm your guardian angel… You can trust me," _

"_Guardian angel? I didn't think those existed," She said._

"_They do, now I hear of your dilemma… In my opinion you should go…"_

"_What?! Why?!"_

"_You are both suffering… From loneliness… Maybe all he needs is someone to love…"_

"_Someone to love?"_

"_You are waking up… Until we meet again Yellow,"_

_*End Dream*_

Yellow rubbed her eyes. 'What a weird dream… But that person said to go… I've made up my mind!' She thought. 'I just hope they'll forgive me...' Yellow said to herself while writing a note. She opened the window and took one last look at Platinum's room. 'Good bye...' Yellow climbed down the side of the house and ran off.

**A/N: This one was a little shorter I know. I just didn't know what else to put in this chapter. Anyway see you guys next chapter! -Ace**


	5. Good Bye

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**A/N: Hey guys another chapter of the Queen of Chaos! I really appreciate all the reviews I'm getting! Seriously! You guys make my day! This story is based off the Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364. Any questions go to my YouTube channel AceBlast75! Alright Hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews**

**Drag0nshr1ne: I'm glad you love the story!**

**Silver2350: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story!**

**StarShine65: I try to update as quickly as possible, because I don't like waiting a week for stories to update, and I don't want to make you guys wait… And Hip Hip Hooray for Plot Twists!**

**To the audience! Have some candy! *gives audience candy***

Blue walked up to Platinum's room in hopes of finding Yellow. 'Where could she be?' She thought. Blue opened the door and found a note… From Yellow?! She read the note in horror. Blue dashed downstairs.

"SHE'S GONE!" She yelled.

"What?!"

"Blue what happened?! Where's Yellow?!" Platinum questioned.

"Read this letter!" Blue said holding back tears.

Platinum opened the letter.

_**Dear Friends,**_

_**I can't stand to hear you all arguing. To make the choice easier for everyone... I have decided to go. Do not follow me. I'm sorry to be leaving you this way... But I feel like I don't have a destiny. Don't deny your crushes on the captains of the Champion's guard! I have no place here... Perhaps this way I'll find my path. Thank you girls for always being there for me. Your fellow princess and friend...**_

_**Yellow**_

"Oh no..." Lyra said.

"We have to go!" Blue exclaimed.

"I agree! Yellow may have told us to not to go... But who knows what that demon will do to her!" White said.

"Calem! I leave the regions in your care," Serena said.

"Be careful girls..." Calem said.

They left for the darkest forest in Kanto.

_*With Red*_

"Let us out!" Lance yelled.

"Why would I do that Lancey?" Red smirked.

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS! IF YOU CALL ME LANCEY ONE MORE TIME-" Lance roared.

"You'll what?" Red started, "Oh that's right you can't do anything..."

"Grr..." Steven growled.

"Calm down Steven, I am confident the princesses will save us," Cynthia said.

"Oh they will... Well one of them at least..." Red smirked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Diantha asked.

"Oh I made a little deal with your little princesses..." He said.

"And what would this deal be?" Iris questioned.

"A wife..." He said.

"What?!" Gold and Diamond said in unison.

"That's right, and you know how selfless your princesses are..." Red started, "So it'll most likely be one of them..."

'I hope it's not Crystal...' Gold thought.

'I hope it's not Platinum...' Diamond thought.

"I can feel a presence coming..." Red said, "Well my queen is here..."

"Damn you Red!" Lance yelled.

"Good bye champions..." Red smiled.

Red turned around and in the entrance of the cave was Yellow.

"I'm guessing you're my bride to be?" He smirked.

"Yes… And I'm coming on my own free will," She answered.

"Perfect… Now come here my queen…" He said.

Yellow walked into the cave. Red took her in his arms.

"Shall we get to the castle?" He smirked.

Before Yellow could respond, a shout was heard.

"STOP YELLOW!"

Yellow turned around to find her friends. They tried to run to her but there was a force field.

"Girls?! I thought I told you not to follow me!" Yellow exclaimed.

"We can't let you do this!" Blue said.

"You can't make my decisions!" Yellow snapped.

"She's right girls…" Platinum said reluctantly.

"Then… Can we at least say good bye?" Lyra asked.

"Fine…" Red groaned, "But make it quick,"

"Serena thank you for going with me to shop and for always being there for me," Yellow said.

"I'm going to miss you Yellow!" Serena sobbed.

"Rosa you always played music for me when I was sad… Thank you,"

"Don't leave Yellow!" Rosa cried.

"White, you always helped me pull tiny pranks on people, Thanks for the fun memories,"

"Yellow…" White said holding back tears.

"Sapphire and Platinum, you were always there to protect me… Thank you,"

"Oh Yellow," Platinum hugged her.

"Not gonna cry… Not gonna cry…" Sapphire said holding back tears, "Yellow!"

"Lyra and Crystal… You always knew how to cheer me up… Thank you both so much,"

They both sobbed quietly.

"Blue… You're like my older sister, always giving me good advice… Thank you…"

"Yellow! Don't go!" Blue said.

The girls gathered Yellow in for a group hug.

"Oh how sweet… I'm crying over here…" Red said dryly.

He grabbed Yellow.

"We'll see you ladies later… Bye," Red started to fade away.

"YELLOW!"

After they disappeared, the champions and Diamond appeared.

"Platinum! Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Diamond hugged her.

"Wait… There are eight princesses here… Where's Yellow?!" Lance questioned.

The princesses only cried harder.

"Oh no… He didn't-" Gold started, "That bastard!"

_*With Red and Yellow*_

Red carried her to the castle. He walked through the main entrance. It was fairly lit with a bunch of rooms.

"I'm sure you're hungry…" He said.

Red walked through a room, and set Yellow down in a chair.

"What would you like?" He asked sweetly.

"Um… Fish and Rice?" She said nervously.

He flicked his wrist and a plate with fish and rice appeared in front of her. She hesitantly took a bite. Yellow smiled at the taste.

"This is delicious!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," He grinned, "Now… When should our wedding be?"

"W-Wedding?! Already?!"

"Yes already is there something wrong dear?"

"I mean we know each other more or so as enemies… Shouldn't we get to know each other more?"

"I suppose you're right…" Red sighed, "How about this… I'm going to ask you a question every day… When you answer correctly then that will be the day we get married…"

"I can agree to that…" Yellow said.

"Excellent! Now I shall show you to your room," He said.

Red took Yellow's hand and led her to a room. The walls had many bright colors. There was also a bookcase and lamp. There was also a phone.

"The phone you can dial a certain code and you get food and drinks," He explained, "Do you like it?"

"It's nice… It's fine…" She said.

"Are you sure? Was the magic phone too much?" He questioned.

"It's fine Red…" Yellow said.

"Ok! Just making sure! Now for my question…"

Yellow was curious and scared at the same time.

"Do you give me your heart?"

**A/N: We're going to stop there! What? I have cliffhang you guys sometime! I worked all day to get these chapters to you guys! Hope you enjoyed! See you guys next chapter! -Ace**


	6. Kindness?

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**A/N: Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of the Queen of Chaos! Again this was based of the Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364, and if you have ANY questions go to my YouTube channel AceBlast75! Enjoy the chapter guys! I work everyday on the chapters in order to get them to you guys early! Also there will be Red being a creep this chapter so watch out.**

**Reviews:**

**StarShine65: Aww thanks! Also it's because I'm on break I have more time on my hands… xD I also listen to music while writing so I get into a writing zone :)**

**Drag0nshr1ne: She had to come for the sake of the story, and don't worry she'll be fine… I think… ;)**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: I ship it! And yeah Red's like that this story… :) **

**To the audience! Have a cookie! *Hands audience cookie***

"Uh… No?" Yellow said confused.

"Well not yet anyways…" Red said, "See you tomorrow my dear,"

He kissed her hand and left the room. Yellow sighed and plopped down on her bed. 'I guess I'll have to get used to this...' She thought. She looked through the dressers. She found a pair of yellow silk pajamas. 'They fit me perfectly! Either he just made these or...' She gasped out loud. 'He's been stalking me!' Yellow let that thought sink in. 'I'm staying in a castle with a creepy stalker...' She thought, 'I beginning to think my guardian angel was wrong...' Yellow thought a bit more before yawning. 'I'm exhausted... Better get some sleep,' Yellow went under the covers and fell asleep.

_*Start Dream* __**This is the Red being a creep part**_

_"Oh Yellow... Come back here..." Red slyly smiled, "I want to have some fun..."_

_"Leave me alone pervert!" She exclaimed._

_Red grabbed her hand, and pinned her to a tree. He then started to make out with her. She kissed back. They were feeling each other in certain places when..._

Red shot up in his bed. 'Damn it! It was just a dream!' Red punched the wall in frustration. 'A pretty good dream at that...' He smiled at the ceiling. Darkrai rolled his eyes.

(A girl like that would never have the nerve to do that to you,)

"Just let me dream!" Red hissed.

(Are you forgetting the plan? Using her in order to take complete control of Pokelantia,)

"Yeah, yeah... Who says I can't have a little fun with her along the way," He smirked.

(Ugh... Why must your mind be filled with creepy boy fantasies)

"I am still a guy..." Red said, "Just a demon one..."

(Whatever just don't get too attached,)

Darkrai disappeared.

"Pff, I'm the king of Chaos... I can do whatever I want to do!" He said out loud, "What are you looking at Haunter?!"

Haunter facepalmed.

"Speaking of Pokemon... I should have checked if she had some on her," Red said, "Come on Haunter!"

Red walked into Yellow's room. He saw her belt with her Pokemon. 'Ah Ha! Got them!' He thought. Red looked at Yellow. 'She looks so peaceful...' He smiled. He got closer to her. 'She's gorgeous even when she's asleep...' Red brushed some hair off her face. Then he stopped thinking about his last thought. 'Woah… That was a bit too creepy even for me...' He stared at her again. Light from the moon shined on her face, making her glow. 'Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt...' Red got closer to Yellow's face and was about to go in for the kiss… 'Wait! I can't advantage of her while she sleeps… I may be a demon, but I know what not to do to a lady,' Red got up and left the room. 'What was I thinking? I'm not in love with her right?' He entered his room, laid down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Back with Yellow she was tossing and turning. She was having another nightmare, but… Red wasn't being as creepy as the other dreams. He was actually behaving like a… _**Gentleman**_… At about 7:00 in the morning Yellow woke up. 'What was that… He wasn't touching me… He was acting like… Well not a demon...' She thought. Yellow got up and went to the dining room. Red already had breakfast ready.

"Good morning dear," He smiled innocently.

"Did you make all this?" She asked.

"Of course my sweet," He gave her a plate with pancakes.

Yellow ate the pancakes.

"How are you so talented in cooking?" She smiled.

"It's a gift…" He smirked.

"So what would you like to do today? Skydiving? Skiing? Swimming?" He questioned.

"Um… I've always wanted to try skiing…" She said timidly.

"Ooh my favorite!" He started, "Let's go then!"

Red took Yellow's hand and walked outside with her. He snapped his fingers and they were dressed in winter clothing and skis. They were teleported to a mountain.

"Alright so here's the basics… Put your feet like french fries to speed up and put your feet like a pizza slice to slow down," He said.

"What does that even mean?" She asked.

"I'll help you ok?" He responded.

"Ok…" She said.

"French Fries, Pizza… French Fries, Pizza," He kept repeating.

They did this for a while until Yellow was ready.

"Alright I think you're ready," He smiled.

"But what if I fall?" She said slightly scared.

"I promise I'll catch you…" He reassured

"O-Ok…" She said.

'French Fries, Pizza...' She repeated this in her head. She was skiing!

"I'm doing it Red!" Yellow exclaimed.

"Good job Yellow," Red noticed a bump in the snow, "Yellow watch out!"

"Huh?" She hit the bump and went flying.

"AH!"

"I'll catch you!" Red dived and caught her.

There was a moment of silence, then laughter. They laughed for while then got up.

"Thank you for catching me…" She blushed.

"No problem… After all…" He started, "I have to help a lady in need…"

She laughed. 'Skiing… Is so much fun… I know what Lyra was talking about now…' She frowned at the thought of her friends.

"Is something wrong?" Red asked.

"No! Everything is fine… Thank you Red…" Yellow said, "So what's next?"

"Surfing!" Red snapped his fingers.

They were dressed in swimming gear, and teleported to the beach. Yellow began to panic.

"Don't worry… This is an abandoned island, no one else will see us," He said, "There are our surf boards,"

She walked to the surf boards. Red had to stare at her. 'She looks hot in a bikini...'

"Red why are you drooling?" She asked innocently.

"Oh! Uh… No reason…" He started, "Let's get started,"

After an hour of surf lessons they decided to relax on the beach. 'Sapphire was right! Surfing is refreshing…' Her expression saddened at the thought of her friend.

"Hey Yellow! I have one more thing to do!" Red smiled.

He flicked his wrist and they were in some sort of dance room. Red and Yellow were wearing normal clothes.

"You sing right?" He questioned.

"Yes… Why?" She answered.

"You're not the only one who sings," He smirked.

"What?!" Yellow exclaimed.

"Yep… And for our last activity… Karaoke…" He smiled.

He turned on the DJ system and More by Usher started playing. Red sung handsomely. 'Wow… I didn't know he could sing that well...' She thought. 'He's an awesome dancer too...' Red was dancing expertly. When the song ended he smiled brightly.

"So… What did you think?" He asked nervously.

"You have a good singing voice… And your dancing is so professional…" She said honestly.

"Thank you…" He responded, "It's almost time for dinner… What would you like?"

"Nothing… I'm not hungry…" She said.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"I'm sure… Thanks for the fun day today Red…" She smiled.

"You're welcome…" He said.

Yellow turned towards the exit.

"Wait! Do you give me your heart?" He asked.

"Not today Red…" She said.

"Oh… Ok… See you tomorrow my dear!" He said.

"Good night Red…"

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Man I update a lot don't I? I just don't want to keep my readers waiting! See you next Chapter! -Ace**


	7. Feelings?

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**A/N: Hey guys it's time for another chapter of The Queen of Chaos! The Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364 is what this story is based off of. If you have ANY questions go to my YouTube channel AceBlast75! Alright enjoy the chapter. Also there is bit more of Red being a creep again.**

**Reviews**

**Drag0nshr1ne: Yeah… Red is like that…**

**Sakura Touko: Red is a pervert this story that is true…**

**StarShine65: SpecialShipping is my OTP! They are so adorable also here is Red so you can slap him reviewers!**

**Red: What am I doing here?**

**Drag0n: THIS IS FOR BEING A PERVERT! *slaps Red***

**Sakura: BE BETTER TO YELLOW! *slaps Red***

**Star: BE A GENTLEMAN SO WE CAN GET TO THE SHIPPING! *slaps Red***

**Red: OW! That fu-**

**Yellow: LANGUAGE!**

**Oh and reviewers now you can ask the characters questions each chapter! Here have a cookie! *Gives reviewers a cookie* **

Yellow was in her bed and for a second night. Tossing and turning as she had another nightmare.

_*Start Dream*_

"_No! Get away from me!" She screamed._

"_And why would I do that?" He smiled running after her._

"_Just leave me alone!" She yelled._

"_No…" He appeared in front of her, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"_

_"Huh?" She said confused._

_"You heard me... And you're so innocent too... It attracts me to you..."_

_"Um... Thanks?" She said confused._

_What he did next surprised Yellow. He kissed her neck._

_"EEK! Pardon my language but... What the hell are you doing?!" She asked._

_"Oh you'll see..." He smirked._

_*End Dream*_

Yellow shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. 'What the hell was that?' She mentally slapped herself for swearing but she was really confused. 'What was he doing?' She got up and decided to get some water. She walked into the dining room where she bumped into Red.

"Yellow? What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.

"Um... I was thirsty..." She answered nervously.

"You have a phone in your room that gives you food and drinks... Something's wrong Yellow..." Red deduced.

Yellow looked away.

"It's ok... You can tell me..." Red soothed.

"I-I had a nightmare..." She said.

"What about?" He asked.

Yellow didn't answer and averted her eyes from his. Red sighed knowing what it was about.

"It was about me wasn't it?" He said.

Yellow nodded timidly. 'I don't want her to be afraid... Ah ha! I got it!' He thought.

"Come with me!" He said holding her hand.

"O-Ok..." She stuttered.

They floated up to the clouds. Red called out his Altaria. They got on it's back.

"Have you ever seen the regions at night?" He questioned.

"N-No... Are we?" She started.

"Yes... Come on Altaria!" He exclaimed.

They took off. Red started singing a _**Whole new world **_Yellow joined in Johto. They went through Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Red laid down on a cloud next to Yellow and they stargazed. Red couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. 'She's like an angel... Every inch of her is perfect from the bottom to the top' he thought **(Sorry I just had to use that song reference xD) **'What's this feeling in my chest? Could it be? No! It can't be possible!' He held her hand. 'I m not in... _**Love**_... with her am I?' She nuzzled against his chest. 'I should ask her that question now...'

"Yellow... Do you give me your heart?" He asked.

"Uh... Um..." She stuttered.

"You don't..." He said sadly.

"Red! You've been so nice to me lately... For now... Can we be... Friends?" She asked.

'Usually couples start out as friends... Then turn into something much more...' He thought happily, 'This is a step up!'

"Of course..." He said sweetly, "Friends... I've never had a friend before... Usually people just call me a demon and run off,"

"I don't think you're a demon..." Yellow said.

"Y-You don't?" Now Red was stuttering.

"You are still human... It's not nice to call anyone a demon... And since I've gotten to know you better... You actually are a really sweet guy Red..." She smiled.

"Thank you..." He smiled.

They started to yawn.

"I'm tired... Can we sleep on this cloud tonight?" She asked.

"Anything for you Yellow..." He said.

Yellow snuggled in to Red's chest and fell asleep. He blushed slightly at this action before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep. In the morning Yellow woke up from what seemed to be like the best sleep in years. She tried to move but felt something warm and hard against her back. She turned and was facing Red who was sleeping peacefully. She blushed deeply at this. 'He was so kind last night... I guess he's not that bad after all... ' Red soon opened his eyes and smiled at Yellow.

"Good morning gorgeous..." He grinned.

Yellow blushed until her face was a deep shade of crimson.

"Let's get back to the castle," He said flicking his wrist.

They were teleported back to the castle.

"Please get some breakfast… I will join you shortly…" He said.

Yellow nodded then went to the dining room. Red went to his room.

(Where were you this morning?)

"Just hanging out with the prettiest girl in the world…" He sighed.

(Stop acting like a love sick puppy!)

"Oh please Darkrai… You're just jealous that I have been hanging out with a beautiful lady,"

(You don't need her! Remember Pokelantia?)

"Who cares about that anymore?"

(Oh no… You've fallen in love with her!)

"I guess I have…"

(This isn't good…)

"You know what Darkrai? I'm tired of your crap!"

Red pulled out a pokeball and returned Darkrai. He sent his Pikachu out.

"How are you doing buddy? Listen I have someone I want you to meet someone…" He said walking to the dining room.

"Yellow?" He said.

"Red! I didn't know you had a Pikachu!" She exclaimed.

Yellow picked the creature up.

"You should meet Chu Chu!" She said.

Red handed Yellow her belt. She released a Pikachu with a flower in it's fur. The two Pikachu started playing.

"Looks like they like each other…" Red smiled.

"I-I made you breakfast…" She said.

At the table was scrambled eggs and hashbrowns. Red took a bite.

"Mmm… Yellow this is outstanding!" He exclaimed.

"You made me breakfast every morning so I decided to repay the favor…" Yellow blushed.

"Thank you…" He said.

'I have this feeling in my heart...' She thought, 'What could it be?' She smiled sweetly at Red as he ate his food.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter!**

**Red: That really hurt you know… *rubs cheek***

**Too bad you deserved it! See you guys next chapter!**


	8. The Past

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**A/N: Another chapter? Yay! Remember this is based off the Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364 and if you have ANY questions go to my YouTube channel AceBlast75! Also more shipping this chapter.**

**Reviews**

**Drag0nshr1ne: *Thinks of another Plot Twist* Hey… That's not a bad idea… But it'll be much bigger… ;)**

**xX Shining Diamond Xx: I tried to make it adorable, glad to see I succeeded! :)**

**To all readers! Have a cookie! Wait… Blue made these… Have some candy instead! *Gives readers candy***

It had been two weeks since Yellow came with Red. He seemed to be kinder everyday and she accepted him more as the weeks went by. They were having a nice picnic when Yellow decided to ask a question.

"Red… What was your past like?"

"Why do you want to know?" He responded.

"It's just… We got to know each other and I just-" She started.

"I understand, I'll tell you about my past Yellow…" He smiled.

"Thank you…" She said.

"When I was a kid my parents disappeared… I don't know where they went… I was just discovering my powers," He started, "When I showed people my ability they just called me a demon and told me to crawl back down to hell where I belonged… I asked myself why they were so mean to me… Then I met Darkrai…"

"Darkrai?!" Yellow exclaimed.

"He was my only friend… He helped me control my powers… One day I went back into town… And they threw rocks and sticks at me… I had enough… I took over Pokelantia… Then you girls used your power and overthrew me… I hated you princesses because everyone loved you for your power… But what about me? Just a demon who should go burn in hell…"

"That's awful Red…" Yellow said hugging him, "Can you I tell you something?"

"Anything Yellow…" He said sweetly.

"When I was a kid… I had to control the power of Light… It was scary but my parents kept pushing me… When you took over Pokelantia, the land was shrouded in darkness… I almost died… Then my parents gave me their power to survive and we defeated you…"

"I'm sorry Yellow…" Red said.

"It's fine… Red I need to ask you another question…" She said.

"What is it?"

"Can I go visit my friends?"

Red blinked.

"What?"

"It's just I haven't seen them in a long time and…"

"How about about this… There's a TV in your room… You can see what your friends are doing there…" He said, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Red walked back into the castle. Yellow followed only going to her room. She flicked on the TV and saw Sapphire and Ruby.

"So how about dancing for a first date?" Ruby asked.

"S-Sure…" Sapphire blushed.

'I have a special surprise for you Sapph...' He smiled. They walked into a club. Ruby had a mic in his hand.

"Ruby why do you have-"

"Just trust me Sapph," He started, "Hit it Nate!"

Nate smiled and started playing Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs. Ruby started singing and dancing.

"_My name is Ruby nice to meet you can I tell you baby…"_

Sapphire smiled as she danced with Ruby. He spun her around and kissed her cheek. Sapphire blushed at this and laughed. At the end of the song he dove in for the kiss.

"Ruby… That was so sweet of you!" She hugged him.

"Sapphire… Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

Yellow smiled at Sapphire's new found relationship. She switched the channel to find Platinum and Diamond.

"You need to rest Platina!" Diamond said.

"I need to find a way to get her back Dia!" Platinum exclaimed.

"You need to relax! Come on…" He grabbed her hand and led her outside.

There was candle lit dinner. Platinum blushed at this.

"You haven't been eating either… Would you have dinner with me?" He asked.

"Yes I will…" She answered.

Diamond pulled out her chair and got in his own. Platinum ate some of the food.

"This is marvelous Dia!" She exclaimed.

"Aww thanks…" He blushed.

When they were done with the food, Diamond walked Platinum back into her house.

"Thank you Diamond I feel much better now…" She said.

Then she kissed him on the lips…

"I love you Platina…" He said.

'Awww' Yellow thought. She changed to the channel and found Lyra and Silver.

"I miss her so much!" Lyra sobbed.

'I am going to kill that bastard Red…' Silver thought. He didn't want to admit it but… He was madly in love with Lyra.

"Please don't cry Lyra… We have to stay strong… For Yellow…" He said hugging Lyra.

"Silver… Thank you…" She cried into his chest.

"It's ok…" He said.

Crystal and Gold walked into the room.

"Wow Silver… You managed to calm her down… Thank you…" Crystal said.

"Someone's got a crush…" Gold teased.

"GOLD!" Silver chased him out of the room, "GOLD HAS A CRUSH ON YOU CRYSTAL!"

The girls blushed deeply.

Yellow laughed before changing the channel, then changed it immediately afterwards because Blue and Green were doing some things… Serena and Calem were on a double date with White and Black.

"Did you hear what Ruby did to woo Sapphire?" Serena asked.

"What did he do?" Calem responded.

"He sung a song to her and danced with her," White smiled.

"He stole our idea!" Black growled.

"Wait your idea… You were going to do that to us?" Serena said.

"Yes… It was suppose to be a surprise…" Calem said rubbing the back of his head.

White and Serena shared a look before kissing their boyfriends. Yellow changed the channel one last time to look at Nate and Rosa holding hands and spinning beats. 'Oh girls… I miss you too...' She thought. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yellow? You there?" He asked.

"Come in…" She said.

"Uh… Do you give me your heart?"

"No…"

"What more do I have to do to get you to love me?!" He snapped.

"Red I…" She started.

"Is it all too much? Do you want me to change the appearance of your room is that it?! Why don't you love-"

"Because you treat me like a prisoner!"

There was silence and Yellow started crying.

"Hey… Yellow… Please don't cry…" He said, "We'll go out tonight… I promise…"

"Y-You do?" She said.

"I do… Wear something nice ok?" He said kissing her forehead.

"Ok! Thank you Red!" She hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you tonight," Red said leaving the room.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Hope you are enjoying the songs! See you guys next Chapter! -Ace**


	9. Love?

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter of the Queen of Chaos! Again this is inspired by the Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364 and if you have ANY questions go to my YouTube channel AceBlast75! More songs this chapter! Also there will be a HUGE PLOT TWIST this chapter.**

**Reviews**

**Drag0nshr1ne: Well hey this chapter he acts a little different so yay! :) Also I'm planning on writing a Pokemon Deathnote story soon. (Deathnote is an anime in case you didn't know)**

**StarShine65: Hi! Also Again here is Red! And I'm planning on writing a Pokemon Deathnote story soon. (Deathnote is an anime in case you didn't know)**

**Sakura Touko: He is adorable! :)**

**All Reviewers: *slaps Red***

**Red: OW! Stop doing that!**

**Have a cookie Reviewers! *hands cookie to reviewers* **

Red was dressed in a tuxedo and red tie. In his hand were yellow roses. He knocked on the door.

"One minute please…" She said.

'Was the roses too much? Calm down Red! You are going to going to show her a good time tonight!' He thought. The door opened showing Yellow in a golden yellow dress. Red stared at her beauty and gave her the flowers.

"For me?!" She asked surprised.

Red rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

"Well thank you… Where are we going for dinner?" She asked.

"The Viridian forest…" He smiled.

"My home?! Oh thank you Red!" She exclaimed.

He snapped his fingers and they were teleported to a gazebo with a wonderful dinner prepared. There was violin music playing. Red smiled at her surprised expression. He kissed her hand then pulled out her chair.

"My lady…" He said bowing.

"Why thank you my good sir…" She giggled.

They sat down and enjoyed the fish and rice. The dinner was with small talk, how they loved the stars and stuff like that. At the end of dinner Red reached for Yellow's hand.

"We… Never got to finish that dance at the ball…" He said.

She took his hand and they started to waltz. Meanwhile a champion flying through the air, doing their nightly checkup of the regions. Cynthia lost the rock, paper, scissors game so it was her job that night. 'Ugh… Curse you Lance for beating me...' She heard music. 'What could that be?' She ordered Spiritomb to float her down to the source of the music. She was surprised to see Red and Yellow dancing with each other. 'What?! Do my eyes deceive me?' Spiritomb brought her to the ground. She returned the Pokemon then hid in the bushes to watch. 'He's not hurting her… And she seems happy… What sorcery is this?!' The music changed to _**At last I see the light **_from Tangled. At the end of the song Red leaned in and kissed Yellow on the lips. For a moment it felt like nothing mattered anymore. All he cared about was her. Yellow didn't even care she was making out with her "worst enemy", she only cared about him. When they finally broke apart for air they looked into each others eyes.

"Uh…" Yellow was at a lost for words.

"That was nice…" He grinned.

"It was…" She smiled.

In the bushes Cythina's jaw dropped. 'How could this be possible?' She thought. Red and Yellow began dancing again. 'I can't believe it… She's not trying to get away from him… She has to be in love with him… I must tell the princesses and the captains...' Cynthia slipped away and rode on her Garchomp back to Sinnoh. Meanwhile Red was flying Yellow home. After she was returned to her room, he laughed with happiness. His Haunter looked at him confused.

"I just kissed the most beautiful angel!" He said with glee.

"Haunter?" He tilted his head.

"You heard me! I kissed her…" He said.

'I'm in love with her...' He thought. 'I'm in love with her and I don't care! I don't care about Pokelantia anymore! Oh Christmas is coming up! I should get her something special' He grinned at the ceiling.

Meanwhile in Sinnoh, the other princesses and the royal guard captains were rushing urgently to Cynthia's quarters. She called them immediately saying it was an Emergency. They burst through the door.

"Oh there you are! Quickly come in! Close the door!" Cynthia said.,

They closed the door and sat on the chairs.

"This information is _**NOT **_to leave this room…" She said.

They nodded their heads in understanding.

"I was doing my check up of the Viridian forest when I saw… Red and Yellow…"

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed.

"It's true…" She started, "And they were dancing… Yellow didn't seem afraid at all, in fact… She seemed to _**Trust**_ him… They sung a song and at the end of it all they kissed! And she didn't pull away in disgust… So I have two conclusions… Red has manipulated Yellow into loving him… Or… They have fallen in love with each other and he is becoming a better man… Yellow didn't seem to be in a trance… So it must be…"

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Why would even come to that conclusion Cynthia?" Silver asked, "He is a cruel, heartless, monstrous dem-"

"Because he's my _**son**_!" She admitted.

Everyone gasped.

"What?" Platinum said in disbelief.

"It's true… _**Red is my son…**_" She said.

"W-Who's the father?" Diamond questioned.

"Steven… We decided to our relationship and child a secret… One day we came home and he wasn't there… When he took over Pokelantia the first time… My heart broke…" She started, "It's not his fault… He has always had these powers but someone made him like this… I know he has changed… I just know it…"

"W-We… Didn't know…" Blue said,

"No one did… I need you not to tell anyone… Understood?" She said.

"Understood,"

"Good… Now leave…" She said,

They left the room. Little did they know someone was listening in to their conversation. 'This isn't good…' The man thought. With the captains and princesses they were walking down the hallway shocked with the information just given to them.

"Do you really think Red is... Changed?" Sapphire asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me... After all Yellow is the princess of Light," Ruby responded.

"I wonder how's she's doing... Wait didn't Cynthia say they kissed?!" White exclaimed.

"And she didn't push him away that must mean they've fallen in love with each other!" Black gasped.

"Awww... How romantic... One's a princess of Light and Love and the other is a king of Darkness and Hate... It like a forbidden love story," Serena said dreamily.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing Serena..." Calem sweatdropped.

"I think it's romantic," Blue agreed.

"Have you forgot he took her away from you?" Nate said.

"Maybe he loved her before..." Gold shrugged.

"I don't know! All I know for right now is that she's with Red and not with us!" Crystal exclaimed.

Everyone stared sadly at the ground knowing not what Yellow was doing or if she was safe. Meanwhile with Yellow she was on top of the world. 'He was so romantic... I think I... I... I love him...' She thought. 'I love him! I don't care what anyone says... When he asks me again I will tell him yes!'

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Next chapter it will be Christmas time! See you guys next time! Bye! -Ace**


	10. The Surprise

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**A/N: Hey guys it's time for another chapter of the Queen of Chaos! This will be the Christmas chapter! Again this is inspired by the Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364 and if you have ANY questions go to my YouTube channel AceBlast75! I hope you enjoy! Sorry this took so long… I'm back to school :/ CURSE YOU SCHOOL!**

**Reviews**

**Drag0nShr1ne: It's here now! Also thank you!**

**StarShine65: I know right! Also Red does something good this chapter so hold your fire.**

**Dusksoul: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**TheUltimateShipper27: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Have a cookie audience! *Gives cookie to audience***

It was now Christmas. Red and Yellow have grown closer and their feelings for each other stronger. It was Christmas morning and Yellow got up early to give him his present. Her heart… Red woke up to meet the eyes of a happy Yellow.

"Good morning sleepyhead…" She kissed his forehead, "Ask me that question again…"

"Do you give me your heart?" He asked holding her hand.

"Yes… I-I love you Red…" She said with complete sincerity.

He grinned, picked Yellow up and spun her around. 'Best Christmas ever!' He thought. Red got down on one knee and got out a yellow velvet box.

"Will you marry me?"

He opened the box to show a beautiful 14 karat diamond ring. Yellow started crying tears of joy.

"Yes!"

Red tackle hugged her to the bed, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She kissed back and put her arms around his neck. When they broke for air he smiled sweetly.

"I have a surprise for you…" He said.

Back in Sinnoh the princesses and were having a nice Christma breakfast with the captains, Cynthia, and Steven when a package arrived in the room. There was a note saying _**Invitation to Princess Yellow's Christmas Party! **_They were sucked into the package and teleported to Red's castle. He was waiting for them grinning. If looks could kill there would be nothing left of Red. They were about to yell when Red shushed them.

"Shh… I want to surprise her… Follow me…" He said softly.

Puzzled they followed Red into the castle. Yellow had her back facing them.

"You can turn around now…" He said.

"GIRLS!" She exclaimed.

"YELLOW!" They all hugged each other.

"How are you here? Red did you-" She started.

"Well I may have done something of the sort…" Red blushed.

Yellow kissed him deeply in front of her friends. They gasped at this. When they finally broke apart Yellow faced her friends.

"Girls… I'm in love with Red…" She admitted, "I don't care if you don't approve… He's changed…"

Cynthia went up to Red and touched his face. Steven stood next to her.

"Have you really changed?" She asked.

"Yes Cynthia... I will even spend a year in prison to prove it..." He said with complete sincerity.

"I believe you... It's been so long... My son..." She smiled.

Red and Yellow gasped at this shocking revelation **(That was revealed last chapter)**.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" He said, "I don't understand… You disappeared…"

"No… Actually someone took you away from us…" Steven said, "I'm just glad you're a changed man now…"

After a sappy hug and cry fest, the princesses decided to have some girl time.

"Red… Could you please stay here with the other boys?" Yellow asked sweetly.

"Anything for you Yellow…" He smiled.

He turned to meet the disapproving eyes of the the other boys. They obviously didn't trust him.

"You guys want a drink?" He asked nervously.

"Sure…" Green said suspiciously.

Red got a case of Coke bottles out and put it on the table.

"Help yourselves…" He said.

They carefully took a bottle while giving Red the evil eye. 'Ugh… Great… I have to spend an afternoon with the Champion's guard who obviously hate me...' He thought somberly. There was an awkward silence, then Black spoke.

"I don't like you… I know you know that but… Yellow likes you…" He growled, "So I'm going to try to get along with you… Got it?"

Red gulped, "G-Got it…"

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Calem asked.

"Skiing, surfing, singing, dancing…" He trailed off.

"You sing and dance?" Gold questioned.

"Yeah… It's a hobby really…" He rubbed the back of his head, "I don't really talk about it much,"

"Why not?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Ok this is not a cross examination from the Ace Attorney games! I don't need to answer that question," Red said.

"Alright, what's your opinion on Yellow?" Silver asked.

"She's a beautiful angel… She is possibly the kindest person I've ever met… And her beautiful singing voice…" He sighed.

The captains exchanged a look.

"What if someone hurt her?" Diamond asked.

"I would track them down and make them pay," He said with all seriousness.

"What if that person was you?" Ruby said.

"I would die…"

They stopped drinking their soda. 'Woah… He really has changed' Green thought.

"Alright Red… I trust you…" Green smiled.

"Really? Thank you… Uh… I don't really know your name…" He said.

"My name is Green… I think you're a good guy…"

Meanwhile with the girls. They were catching up and gossiping but everyone really wanted to know about Yellow's new boyfriend…

"So Red's changed?" Sapphire said.

"Yes… And we're getting married!" She exclaimed.

"I call being the maid of honor!" Blue squealed.

Blue and Yellow squeed but the other girls were reluctant to accept their relationship.

"Yay…" They fake cheered.

"What's wrong girls?" Yellow asked.

"We still don't trust Red…" Platinum said.

"What?! But he's a changed person!" Yellow defended.

"I have to see it to believe it," Crystal said.

"Come on guys! It's romantic!" Blue said.

They walked back to where the boys were to find Red in handcuffs and the captains restrained. Steven and Cynthia were being held down. The other champions were there giving disapproving looks.

"You are all under arrest for treason against Pokelantia!" Lance barked.

"What?!"

Guards surrounded them. Stun guns pointed at their backs.

"Why are you here with the enemy?!" Diantha questioned.

"He's not the enemy!" Yellow exclaimed, "He's changed!"

"People like him will never change…" Lance said coldly.

Red flinched at this statement.

"Don't talk about our son that way!" Steven growled.

"Your son?!" Iris said.

"I'm surprised at you two! This is something I expect from Gold!" Diantha scolded.

"Hey!" Gold said hurt.

"That's it! For treason against Pokelantia… We the remaining champions sentence you to…" Lance started.

"Death…"

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: That's where we're going to stop! Sorry for the cliffhanger! See you guys next chapter! -Ace**


	11. The Truth

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this took so long… Flipping school work… Ugh… Again this is inspired by the Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364 and if you have ANY questions go to my YouTube channel AceBlast75! I hope you enjoy! Also this will contain some disturbing scenes just to try to make you hate a certain character.**

**Reviews**

**Sakura Touko: Read the story and find out! ;)**

**TheUltimateShipper27: That it did… The update is here now!**

**Drag0nshr1ne: Yep death… The next chapter is here now! And I'm glad you love the story! :)**

**To the audience enjoy the cookies! *gives cookies to audience***

"D-Death?" Yellow stammered.

"No! They didn't do anything! If anyone is to be executed it's me!" Red exclaimed.

"Red no!" She said.

"Let them go… I will accept my punishment…" He said somberly.

The champions thought about it then spoke.

"Red… You are the only one to be charged for your crimes… You will be beheaded this Saturday…" Lance said, "Guards take him to the dungeon,"

"Wait!" Yellow said.

Red stopped and faced her. Yellow grabbed his face and kissed him for the last time. Red was dragged away by the other guards. Lance faced the others.

"You are no longer the captains of the champion's guard… Gold, Cynthia, and Steven you are stripped of your title of champions… I will take control of Johto, Emerald will take control of Hoenn, and Pearl will take control of Sinnoh... And princesses… You now longer have those titles… Your powers are to be taken away…" He said, "That is all… Guards… Send those traitorous princesses to the dungeon…"

The guards were about to capture them but Yellow stopped them.

"How are we traitors exactly?" She growled, "All we did is come to his castle!"

"We have evidence of you plotting against Pokelantia with that… Demon…" He spat.

"He's not a demon!" She defended.

"Oh please, now come quietly…" He said.

"No!" Yellow ran out the door.

"After her!"

She ran away from the castle and into the streets of Kanto. The guards were right behind her, but she managed to lose them in the crowd. She hid in a dark alleyway. 'We've been framed… And Red's going to be executed! I need to save him… But first I need to look at that evidence Lance talked about!' She thought. Yellow called out her Beautifly and flew to the Kanto castle. She sneaked down the hallways until she was in Lance's room. He wasn't there. 'He must still be at Red's castle...' She thought closing and locking the door. She looked through Lance's desk, she found a video labeled evidence. Yellow put the video in the VCR and watched carefully. The video showed the princesses talking, but the audio was off... 'This is forged evidence! But… Who could have framed us?' She thought sitting down in a chair. As soon as she did that the arms and legs of the chair had metal restraints that trapped Yellow. 'What?! I can't move...' She tried to move. Evil laughter was heard and Lance was standing right in front of her.

"Well Princess… It seems like you've fallen right into my trap…" He smirked.

"W-What?" She stammered.

He laughed, "Have you really not figured it out? I know you and others are innocent…"

"T-Then why-" She started.

"I was the one who forged the evidence and showed it to the other champions…" He smiled.

"You did what?!" She exclaimed, "Why would you-"

"Because I'm the real bad guy here…" Lance said, "I kidnapped Red when he was young and gave him some of my dark powers… Then I blamed all of the darkness that shrouded the land on him… He became resentful and cruel… All while I'm known as the fair and kind champion…"

"You're the one who caused him all that pain!? I swear when I get out of this I'll…" Yellow didn't finish her sentence.

"Who says you're going to get out of this?" He said, "Now that you know my secret… I'll either have to get rid of you… Or… Find some way to keep you quiet…"

Yellow gulped. Those weren't very good options… Lance ran his fingers through her hair.

"And on top of it all your boyfriend is going to be beheaded…" He smirked.

"No! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't execute him!" She pleaded.

"Anything?" He smiled evilly.

"A-Anything… Please don't kill him…" She said.

"Here is what you must do…" He started, "You are to marry me…"

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"You see Yellow… You have always intrigued me… With your gorgeous looks, kind heart, and other notable qualities… I've always wanted you…" He whispered in her ear.

"I-Is that so?" She stammered.

"Yes… Now… You are to marry me and after our wedding…" He slyly smiled, "As Red used to say… We're going to have a little fun.."

Yellow's eyes widened.

"But I'm twenty-one and you're-" She started.

"Thirty-six… But age is just a number…" He smirked.

Yellow felt sick to her stomach. Not only is she going to marry a man who's fifteen years older than her… But she will be forced to… 'Oh Arceus help me...' She thought. Lance caressed her cheek.

"Do you understand the conditions?" He asked.

"Yes... I won't tell anyone just promise me you won't kill him..." She said.

"You have my word..." He smirked, "Now before you go... I require one last thing..."

"W-What would that-Mmph!" She was stopped mid sentence.

Lance had firmly pressed his lips to hers and explored her mouth. Yellow squirmed and struggled in her restraints. She wanted to get away from this horrible, evil man...**(I really hate Lance).** When he finally pulled away Yellow coughed trying to get his terrible taste out of her mouth. He merely laughed.

"Better get used to that sweetheart..." He grinned, "We are going to be lovers aren't we?"

Yellow whimpered and looked down at the floor. She did not want to do this but... Red will die if she doesn't... She sadly nodded her head. Lance smirked.

"That's better... Now my soon to be wife... Start picking your wedding dress..." He laughed evilly.

The restraints holding her arms and legs released. She got up and ran out of the room. Lance went down to the dungeon. Red was looking out the bars of his cell. He was thinking of Yellow... Oh how he missed her. Lance walked in.

"Leave us..." He said to the guards.

They left, Lance smiled evilly at Red.

"What do you want?" Red asked.

"Oh I'm just going to enlighten you on something..." He started, "Your precious princess Yellow is to marry me..."

Red's eyes flashed in rage.

"What did you do to her?!" He exclaimed.

"Oh just tasted her lips… Mmm strawberries…" Lance replied.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" Red roared.

"Ha! Oh how I forward to your execution… Now… I have a wedding to arrange…"

Red glared at Lance. He smirked and was about to leave.

"Oh by the way… After the wedding we're going to have a little fun…" Lance laughed evilly, "Farewell Red…"

"DAMN YOU LANCE!"

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter! I really hate Lance by the way. Like REALLY hate him. Sorry all you GrantedShippers… SpecialShipping is my OTP! All sorry all you Lance fans but I just hate his guts… :/ See you guys next chapter!**


	12. OBJECTION!

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**A/N: Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of the Queen of Chaos! Again this is inspired by the Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364 and if you have ANY questions go to my YouTube channel AceBlast75! I hope you enjoy! *Someone bangs on the door* Oh crap he found me! StarShine65 Thank you for notifying me of the legend I forgot about it. Also I chose a fifteen year age difference because I wanted to make Lance as hateable as possible. *Someone breaks the door down* CRAP! *Gets knocked out***

_**Lance: Ha! Now I have control of the intro and outro! *laughs evilly***_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Drag0nshr1ne: Too bad because Yellow will be my bride… *Laughs***_

_**StarShine65: I'm not going to die and you're not going to beat me up, and Yellow will be my wife soon so I can touch her all I want… **_

_**TheUltimateShipper27: I am not an a-**_

**Yellow: LANGUAGE! AH! *gets trapped by Lance***

_**Sakura Touko: Yes! And what will happen is Yellow's going to marry me… *Laughs evilly***_

_**xX Shining Diamond Xx: Yes! Ha! Come at me bro!**_

_**No cookies for the audience! *eats cookies in front of audience***_

Red pushed against the door. 'I have to get out of here or Yellow will be forced to…' He shuddered at the image in his head. 'Arceus damn you Lance...' He ran at the door. He fell back to the ground in pain. Just then the door opened.

"Green?!" Red exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to break you out of course… Me and Blue," Blue popped up from behind him.

"Hi! We trust you and something fishy is going on…" She said.

"I know, Yellow is being forced to marry… _**Lance**_…" He growled.

"WHAT?!"

"Isn't there a fifteen year age difference?!" Green questioned.

"Yes… And after the wedding… Lance told me that he's going to have some… _**Fun**_… With Yellow…" He glared at the floor.

"That's total pedophila!" Blue said in horror at the thought of her friend.

"I know! That's why I need to save her!" Red said.

"We're with you all the way Red! Though… The others still don't trust you…" Green said rubbing the back of his head.

"And of course they think Yellow marrying Lance would be better than marrying you… Even though you and Yellow are the same age!" Blue scowled.

"It's ok… They don't know the truth… But I believe with the three of us combined we can save Yellow and Pokelantia!" Red smiled.

"Yeah!" Green grinned.

"For Yellow!" Blue exclaimed.

They left the dungeon. Meanwhile Yellow was in her room crying her eyes out. 'I don't want to marry him! And I definitely don't want to have sex with him…' She thought somberly, 'But… I must for Red's sake!' She wiped her eyes and put on a brave face. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in…" Yellow said trying to keep her voice steady.

Blue walked in and sat next to Yellow. She hugged her tightly.

"You ok?" Blue asked.

As much as Yellow wanted to tell her the truth… She couldn't, "Just fine…"

The other girls walked in. All of them smiling.

"Why are you so down Yellow?" Lyra questioned, "You're going to be married!"

"Yay…" She fake cheered.

"Are you still thinking about Red?" Crystal said.

"Get your mind off him! He's a bad guy!" Platinum exclaimed.

"He's not a bad guy! He's changed!" Yellow screamed.

"I agree with Yellow," Blue said.

Serena sighed, "I also agree… I've never seen Red or Yellow so happy before they got together…"

"Whatever… We still don't trust him…" Sapphire said leaving the room with the other girls.

Serena and Blue stayed. Yellow sighed.

"I have to get ready… See you at the wedding…" She forced a smiled.

Blue and Serena walked out of the room. Blue pulled Serena into a room.

"Does Calem trust Red?" She asked.

"Yes… It took a while but yes…" Serena responded, "Why?"

"You and Calem need to come with me…" Blue said pulling Serena down the hall.

After they regrouped with Green and Calem they walked down to the storage room. Red was sitting patiently in a chair. Blue locked the door behind them.

"We have something important to tell you…" Green said.

"Yellow is being _**forced**_ to marry Lance," Blue said sadly.

"What?!" Serena exclaimed.

"It's true… And right now we're the only ones who know what's happening," Red started, "Lance tricked us all…"

"We have to stop him!" Calem looked at his watch, "And the wedding is in an hour!"

"Go get ready! I have a plan…" Red said.

They nodded and left the storage room. Meanwhile in Lance's room he was calling out a certain Pokemon.

"It's all going to plan…" He smirked.

(Excellent… Now all we have to do is execute Red…)

"Already taken care of… I sent an executioner to do the job and dispose of the body… Yellow will never know…"

(Perfect… Red was weak and pathetic… Also why do you require Yellow to marry you then afterwards…)

"I want her to have my child… Then I shall arrange an accident and have her killed…"

(How cold… I like it!)

"Ha! I couldn't care less about that girl… Now return… I have to get ready for my big day…"

He returned Darkrai to it's pokeball. Lance got dressed and looked in the mirror. 'My you're looking dashing today Lance...' He smiled at his reflection. He walked down to the alter.

_*With Yellow*_

She was getting ready for her wedding. White and Rosa were helping her get ready.

"You look adorable!" White squealed.

"Yep…" Yellow forced a smile.

"All ready! You can walk down the aisle!" Rosa squeed.

Yellow linked arms with her uncle and _Here comes the bride _started playing.

"I'm so proud of you…" He whispered.

"Thanks…" She responded.

Yellow stood next to Lance. They faced the pastor.

"Dearly Beloved…"

He went on with the ceremony and they said their vows although Yellow felt sick to her stomach.

"Do you Lance Powers take Yellow Caballero to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," He said hiding a smirk.

"And do you Yellow Caballero take Lance Powers to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

There was silence then she spoke.

"I-I d-"

"OBJECTION!"

_**Lance: That's where it ends… Hahaha! You're not getting your dear author back! Until we meet again...**_


	13. The Final Battle

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

_**Lance: Ha! Hello pathetic reviewers… Oh do you want your author back? Well too bad you don't get her!**_

***Loud banging on the door***

_**What could that-AH!**_

**The door opened to reveal the VERY pissed off reviewers… They beat him with sticks...**

**Flora (Drag0nShr1ne's OC): OMG Ace are you ok?!**

**Starshine: She's out cold! She isn't dead isn't she?**

**TheUltimateShipper: *Checks pulse* She's alive…**

**Sakura: Thank goodness…**

**xX Shining Diamond Xx: What do we do?! **

**Eeveepokemondedennedragonair: The show must go on!**

**Silver2350: That's right! We have to do the intro and outro.**

**All Reviewers: Have a cookie audience! *hands cookies to audience***

"OBJECTION!"

Everyone turned to the voice to see… Red! Yellow jumped for joy in her head.

"How the hell are you alive?!" Lance snarled.

"So you were going to kill him!" Yellow glared, "You bastard!"

Yellow kicked Lance in the shin and ran to Red. She passionately kissed him. He kissed back making everyone gasp.

"Don't touch her!" Uncle Wilton growled.

"No uncle! Red is the god guy!" Yellow snarled, "The true evildoer is Lance!"

"Oh what would you make you think that?" Lance said innocently, "I bet Red is controlling your mind! You fiend!"

"No I'm not! And I can prove it!" Red exclaimed.

Blue handed him a video camera.

"This camera contains Lance talking about his plans for Yellow!" Red smirked.

The video showed Lance talking to Darkrai, and their entire conversation. Everyone looked in shock at Lance. He only laughed.

"Well it looks like I've been found out…" He said.

"Lance?! You're admitting it?!" Diantha said in disbelief.

"Yes I am…" He smirked.

"How could you?! We trusted you!" Emerald yelled.

"That is what makes you weak… Trust is for people who are pathetic and have no power…" He said coldly, "Also Steven and Cynthia… I was the one who took your precious Red away from you…"

"You did that?!" Cynthia gasped, "Why you little…"

Lance launched a dark ball at her. Yellow provided a light shield to protect her.

"So you were behind the darkness that covered Pokelantia?!" Steven said in disgust.

"We all blamed Red for that…" Platinum said in realization, "A thousand apologies sir Red…"

"It's fine you didn't know better," Red started, "Lance leave this place at once!"

"Ha! Who's going to make me?" He teased.

"We will!" Yellow said with confidence.

Lance laughed, "You two? I don't know if you remember but I did take the other princesses powers…"

"Actually you didn't… We put some of our powers in a special necklace," Crystal, "We still have plenty of power!"

"Argh! I have to admit that was pretty clever… But you won't defeat me!" Lance flew through the roof.

"After him!" Red ordered.

The princesses used their powers to fly, blast, or raise themselves and the captains to where Lance was. He had some weird dark sword.

"This is the final battle! Either you or I will leave alive…" He smirked, "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"I don't think so! I _**know**_ so…" Yellow said.

"Very well… Let the battle commence!" Lance shouted.

He summoned shadow demons. They ran at them. The princesses used their powers, and the captains used their swords. Red was absorbing them to make a giant shadow ball. He threw it at Lance. He missed but barely.

"There's too many!" Sapphire shouted.

Yellow looked up and saw Lance watching on another platform.

"Red!" She pointed at Lance.

"Got it Yellow!" He flew up to Lance.

"You're such a coward! Summoning shadow demons to do your dirty work for you…" Red summoned his own dark sword.

He swung his sword at Lance.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Lance snarled.

They engaged in a intense battle. Meanwhile Yellow and the others were still defeating the shadow demons. Yellow looked up at Red and Lance fighting. 'Please be careful Red…' She thought.

"Yellow behind you!" Blue yelled.

Yellow shot a beam of light at the demon. It disappeared.

"Thanks Blue!" She smiled.

They went back to back and fought the shadow demons. Back with Red and Lance's battle. Red was fighting hard. 'I must defeat him! For Yellow's sake...' With that thought Red fought even harder.

"Give up Lance!" Red roared.

"Ha! Never!" He remarked.

"You'll never rule Pokelantia!" Red exclaimed swinging his sword at Lance.

"We'll just see about that!" Lance blocked the attack with his sword.

Down below they were still fighting the demons, but Yellow didn't see the one coming from behind her. It tackled her to the ground. Red saw this and hesitated. Lance took this time of hesitation to run his sword through Red's stomach. He sharply gasped and fell to the floor. Yellow watched in horror.

"RED!"

The demon exploded with light. Yellow rose up from off the ground. Her eyes glowed pure white and an aura of light went around her body. She was past the point of mad to fucking pissed. Yellow floated up to Lance. Even he was a little scared by her appearance. Yellow had gone super saiyan.

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU!" She snarled in a demonic voice.

'Note to self don't make Yellow mad...' Blue thought. Lance gulped. Yellow shot a huge beam of light at Lance. 'Oh shit...' He thought. The light absorbed Lance and he let out a final scream before turning to stone **(Get the reference?)**. He dropped down and fell into the ocean. Yellow floated down to the ground. She ran to Red's side.

"Red! Are you ok?!" She exclaimed.

"Argh… My vision's fading…" He said.

"No! Don't die on me here Red! You'll survive this!" Yellow said trying to hold back tears.

"Yellow…" He caressed her cheek.

"I… Love… You…" He went limp.

"No… nononono… Red please!" Yellow sobbed, "We were suppose to get married and…"

Yellow cried into his shirt. The others lowered their heads. 'H-He's dead...' Green thought somberly. There was silence with a little of Yellow's soft crying.

"I love you too Red…" She said kissing him for the last time.

In that kiss his body started glowing. Everyone stepped back except Yellow who was still kissing him. Light filled his body. Yellow opened her eyes and stepped back. The light disappeared and Red opened his eyes.

"Yellow? How am I-" He started.

"RED!" She tackled hugged him.

The others jumped up in joy.

"Remind me to never make you mad Yellow…" Red joked.

They all laughed. They went back down to the castle where they were met with a hero's welcome. Red faced Yellow's uncle.

"Sir… I would like permission to marry your daughter…" Red asked.

"Red…" He started.

Red and Yellow listened intently.

"You have my blessing…" He smiled, "Take good care of her!"

Yellow jumped up in the air, and Red pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

**Flora: That's all Ace wrote for now…**

**StarShine: I'm guessing next chapter is the wedding!**

**TheUltimateShipper: Hey she's waking up!**

**Sakura: Yay!**

**Ugh… What happened?**

**xX Shining Diamond Xx: Well… *explains everything***

**HE ATE THE COOKIES IN FRONT OF YOU?!**

**Eeveepokemondedennedragonair: Yes…**

**KILL HIM WITH FIRE!**

**Silver2350: YAY!**

_**Lance: Oh crap…**_

**We'll see you guys next time!**

**All Reviewers: Bye!**


	14. The Wedding

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**Hey guys we're back for another chapter of The Queen of Chaos! And… Hey where's Lance?**

**Flora: *eating chips* Um I'm pretty sure Shining Diamond ripped off his head and fed it to the Sharpedos… And the rest of us burned his body.**

**And I wasn't invited?! And where did you get those chips?!**

**StarShine: You said help yourself to the food!**

**But! My Chips!**

**TheUltimateShipper: Don't worry we saved you a bag *hands chips to Ace***

**My precious… *hides in a dark corner and eats chips***

**Sakura: Is she ok?**

**Shining Diamond: I don't know…**

**Mine… *strokes chip bag***

**Eeveepokemondedennedragonair: Ace… Give me those chips…**

***hisses***

**Silver2350: Ace you told us you were going to work on a surprise…**

**Oh yeah! I have made a new skype account just for you guys! Skype name is acestarr75 You can ask me questions and stuff. Just say your fanfiction account name.**

**BillCipher: NO WAY!**

**Yep! Now have some cookies, also I need names for the Dexholders kids! More information at the end.**

**All Reviewers: Enjoy!**

It was a couple days after Lance was defeated and Yellow was preparing for her _**real**_ wedding day. She spent all day shopping for the perfect dress. And Red went with the boys to buy his tuxedo. It was a normal tuxedo except instead of black it was a red tie, and there was a red rose pinned on the jacket. Yellow had a beautiful wedding dress that had a flower pattern. It was finally time and the wedding was about to start.

"Green! You need to talk to Red he's getting… Cold feet…" Blue said.

"I got it!" He smiled.

Red was pacing back and forth. 'Do I look alright? Maybe she changed her mind?' He thought.

"Nervous?" Green asked.

"Yes… What if… She doesn't want to marry me?!" He exclaimed.

"Dude she went super saiyan because you died…" Green said, "I'm pretty sure she wants to marry you! And you don't want to let her down right?"

"Right! I can do this!" Red said with confidence.

_-Two minutes later-_

"I can't do this!" Red said.

"Come on Red! Be a man! You don't want to let Yellow down do you?" Blue questioned.

Red thought of her sad and disappointed face. 'You can do this! Come on!' He thought.

"Let's do this!" He said with determination.

He stood at the alter. _Here comes the bride_ started playing and all eyes turned to Yellow. 'Wow… She looks… Gorgeous...' He gazed at her beauty. She walked up to him and smiled.

"Dearly beloved… We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join Red Ketchum and Yellow Caballero in holy matrimony…"

The pastor went on with the ceremony, and they said their vows.

"Do you Red Ketchum take Yellow Caballero to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do…" He said with complete sincerity.

"And do you Yellow Caballero take Red Ketchum to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do…" She smiled.

"You may now kiss the Bride…"

They kissed and everyone cheered and clapped. They walked down the aisle hand in hand. They got on Red's Altaria and were about to fly away but not before throwing the bouquet behind her. Bleu ended up catching it.

"We're next Greenie," She winked.

Red and Yellow flew off to Red's castle. He carried her bridal style into his room.

"So we're married…" He smiled.

"We are… Finally," Yellow grinned.

They started kissing. Red snapped his fingers and the lights turned off.

**That's the end! There will be one more chapter with the Dexholders kids! I need names for the kids also here's how many.**

**Red and Yellow: 1 girl, and 1 boy.**

**Green and Blue: 1 boy, and 1 girl.**

**Gold and Crystal: 1 boy.**

**Silver and Lyra: 1 girl.**

**Ruby and Sapphire: 2 boys.**

**Diamond and Platinum: 2 girls.**

**Black and White: 1 girl and 1 boy twins.**

**Nate and Rosa: 2 girls and 1 boy.**

**Calem and Serena: 1 boy.**

**Flora: Wait does this mean there will be a sequel?**

**Yes! Involving the kids and parents!**

**Starshine: When will it come out?!**

**Probably after a couple more fanfictions. I still have to write that DeathNote crossover.**

**TheUltimateShipper: Yay DeathNote! **

**Sakura: I'll be looking forward to that.**

**Shining Diamond: Kill Lance in that too!**

**I will! Also I will writing an OC fanfiction so send me some OCs and they could be with my OC Spades!**

**Eeveepokemondedennedragonair: Awesome!**

**Silver2350: That is going to be great!**

**BillCipher: I can't wait!**

**Well until the final chapter guys! Bai**

**Reviewers: Bye!**


	15. Epilogue

The Queen of Chaos

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and suggestive themes.

**Hey guys! It's the last chapter of the Queen of Chaos! And before we get to the chapter I would just like to say… Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story! I was seriously doubting my abilities as a writer and this story has given me more inspiration to write and make more stories. Thank you all so much for reading this story and it is sad that it's ending... There will be a sequel!**

Red got up and smiled at his wife sleeping next to him. He kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled back at him.

"Good morning Red,"

"Good morning Yellow," He kissed her.

"We should make the kids breakfast…" He said getting out of bed.

"We should…" She said following him into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mom! Good morning Dad!"

Amber who was the age of 15 smiled happily at her parents. She had Yellow's blonde hair but Red's dark powers. She was somewhat mischievous and extremely powerful. Next to her was her brother Orange who was 13. He had Red's spiky black hair but Yellow's powers. He was kind and cheerful but somewhat reckless. They ate their breakfast happily.

"Is it ok if we hang out with Sky, Aqua, the others today?" Amber asked.

"Sure," Yellow smiled.

"Awesome!" Orange cheered.

"Where are you guys going?" Red questioned.

"Just hanging out in the Viridian forest," Amber answered.

"Please be careful…" Yellow said giving her a hug.

"Since when are we not… Don't answer that…" Orange said sheepishly.

They went to the Viridian forest. The other kids were sitting under some tree. Sky and Aqua were Green and Blue's kids. Aqua was 15 and had her mother's chestnut brown hair plus her water powers. She was extremely mischievous and played the role of matchmaker like her mother, also had a hot temper. Sky was 13 and had his father's light brown spiky hair plus his mother's water powers. He was a huge flirt and very clever. Sky had a huge crush on Amber but would never admit it. Bronze was the son of Gold and Crystal. He had his mother's blue hair with his father's hair style, and he had his mother's ice powers. Bronze was 14 and was a huge flirt who asked out all of the girls in the group, he was also very powerful. Emma was 13 and was the daughter of Silver and Lyra. She had her father's red hair with her mother's hair style, and she had to the ability to make everything balanced. She was very innocent and sweet. She wouldn't dare admit that she had a crush on Bronze. Jasper was 14 and was one of the sons of Ruby and Sapphire. He had his mother's brown hair and his father's hat, as well as his mother's fire powers. He loved clothes and fashion, and knew how to solve problems well. Aaron was 13 and the other son of Ruby and Sapphire. He had his father's black hair and wore some sort of bandana on his wrist, he doesn't have powers. He is a very fierce battler and wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty. Viola is 14 is one of the daughters of Diamond and Platinum. She has her mother's blue hair and has her powers of wisdom. She is very serious and doesn't like to waste time. Lilia is 13 was the other daughter of Diamond and Platinum. She has her father's black hair, but no powers. She is a very happy person who loves to cook, she also plays matchmaker with Aqua. Has a crush on Aaron. Kyle and Cora are both 13 and are the fraternal twins of Black and White. Kyle has his father's spiky black hair while Cora has her mother's long brown hair, they both have White's Earth powers. Kyle is happy person with a lot of power. Cora is mischievous and plays tricks on her brother a lot. Leo (15), Tori (14) and Jasmine (13) are Nate and Rosa's kids. Leo and Tori have their father's brown hair, and Jasmine has her mother's light brown hair. Tori is the only one who has Rosa's lightning powers. Leo is a flirt who will ask out any cute girl he see. Tori is planning on being a DJ like her parents, and Jasmine is very sweet unless you make her mad. Finally Lex (14) the son of Calem and Serena. He has his father's black hair, and his mother's Wind powers. He is very optimistic and protective of his friends.

"It took you long enough to get here!" Aqua huffed.

"Sorry but our parents just woke up!" Orange defended.

"Whatever… What's up Amber?" Sky smirked getting closer to her.

"Don't even dream of it Sky," Amber hissed pushing him away.

"I'm hurt Amber…" Sky said dryly.

"Just kiss already lovebirds!" Bronze exclaimed.

Amber shot him a glare. Bronze smiled back. Aqua was listening to something on her IPod.

"What are you listening to Aqua?" Emma asked.

"Vocaloid," Aqua answered.

"I love Vocaloid!" Viola said excitedly.

"How can you listen to music you can't understand?" Jasper questioned.

"I could say the same thing about your dubstep," Lilia shot back.

"Hey dubstep is cool!" Aaron defended.

"So is Vocaloid!" Cora snapped.

"Please don't fight over this…" Emma started, "Let's just agree that both are good…"

"I can agree with that…" Kyle said.

"Well now that's done…" Leo sighed, "What are we doing here?"

"I don't know… Aqua you and Sky called us here… Please tell us why," Jasmine said.

"We're going swimming!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Huh?" Tori said puzzled, "We didn't bring our swimming suits though!"

"And there's no lake in Viridian forest!" Lex added.

"Aqua and I brought some for you guys, and we're taking a trip to Hoenn," Sky explained.

"Are our parents ok with this?" Amber asked.

"Of course!" Aqua said.

Orange raised an eyebrow.

"Trust us…" Sky said hiding a smirk.

"Alright…" Bronze sighed.

"To the party bus!" Aqua cheered.

"Party bus?!"

"Yeah, our parents rented it!" Sky exclaimed running up ahead.

"Wait for us Sky!" Amber yelled running after him.

They all ran to the party bus. They hopped in.

"Wait… We can't drive! We're not 18 yet!" Emma exclaimed.

"UNTAMEABLE!" Aqua screamed driving the car towards Hoenn.

"Well we're dead…" Viola said.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Sky! Get your sister away from the steering wheel!" Aaron ordered.

"Nah, I think she's doing a great job!" Sky smirked.

"I swear to Arceus Sky…" Lilia muttered.

"Aqua! I swear if we die I'm blaming you!" Cora growled.

"I'm ok with that!" She winked.

"SKY! I SWEAR I WILL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD IF YOU DON'T GET HER OFF THE WHEEL!" Kyle roared.

"Gah! Jeez Kyle! Fine I'll get her off…" Sky said slightly afraid, "Aqua please get off!"

"Fine… You guys are no fun…" Aqua handed the wheel to Sky.

"Can we listen to music?" Tori asked.

"We should listen to Vocaloid!" Jasmine said excitedly.

"No we should listen to dubstep!" Leo snapped.

"Here we go again…" Lex sighed.

"How about this… We flip a coin to see which song we listen to first," Emma suggested.

"I can agree with that…" Amber smiled.

"Heads is Dubstep and Tails is Vocaloid…" Orange said flipping a coin. It landed on Heads.

"Yes! Dubstep!" Sky gave Bronze a high five.

"What song?" Jasper questioned.

"I think a Living Tombstone one!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Oh I love The Living Tombstone!" Viola grinned.

"Hit it Tori!" Lillia said.

Tori started playing It's been so Long (FNAF 2). When the song was over they playing Bad∞End∞Night. They were so caught up in their music, no one realized they were already at Hoenn. When they finally did realize they jumped out of the bus. Turns out Aqua had found a little beach just for them.

"Awesome!" Cora said.

"You really went all out Aqua!" Kyle smiled.

"Aw thanks! Also boys we're going to handcuff you to that tree real quick…" She responded.

"Um… Why?" Sky asked.

"Because we're going to change into our swimsuits!" Aqua started, "And you're my brother, and I love you like that but… You are a pervert…"

"Can't argue with you there…" Sky smirked.

"Great! Now…" The girls handcuffed all the boys to the tree.

After they all changed they jumped into the nice water. Amber was sunbathing when Sky decided to sit next to her.

"Hey beautiful…" He smiled.

"Go away…" Amber hissed.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because I said so…" She shot back.

"And I should listen to you?" He teased.

"Pervert…" She muttered.

Sky smirked and got closer to her face. She didn't notice at the time. He made Amber face him and pulled her lips to his. Her eyes widened at this action. Sky pulled away and smiled at her reaction.

"You enjoyed that didn't you? Go ahead tell me how good of a kisser I am…" He said.

"SKY!" She yelled.

He got up and ran for his life. She ran closely behind him. The others saw a very pissed off Amber, and a laughing Sky. The girls held Amber back.

"SKY I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I WILL RIP OFF YOU HEAD AND SHOVE IT ALL THE WAY UP YOUR-" She roared.

"Amber!" Viola gasped.

"What did he do this time?" Emma asked.

"HE KISSED ME!" Amber yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't deny you liked it!" Sky smirked.

"Oh why you little-" Amber shot a shadow ball at him.

"Amber! Don't use your powers without good reason!" Orange scolded.

"This is a good reason! Let me at him!" She exclaimed angrily.

After all that they went home. Amber was about to walk home when Sky stopped her.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"There's nothing I want to say to you…" She growled.

"Just hear me out…" He started, "I'm sorry… Kissing you was a douche move…"

Amber looked at him in shock. Sky never apologized to anyone! 'He must feel bad about it…' She thought.

"I forgive you Sky…" She smiled, "No hard feelings…"

"Thank you! Smell ya later!" He exclaimed.

"Bye…" Amber said before walking to her house.

**A/N: That's the end! Wow… I can't believe it's done so soon… Well there's still the sequel! See you guys next story! -Ace**


End file.
